Parentage: ‘AMIECH1609’ is a seedling selection resulting from the self-pollination of the species, Echeveria agavoides (an unnamed plant). The crossing was made by the inventor in the autumn of 2010 at a commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. Seed from said cross was harvested, then germinated, and the resulting seedlings were then grown to a mature size. In summer of 2012, one seedling was observed to exhibit unique foliage characteristics and growth habit. The seedling was isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘AMIECH1609’ was selected for commercialization in the summer of 2013.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘AMIECH1609’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the spring of 2014 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.